Grief
Grief es el primer capítulo de Smoke and Mirrors, el segundo episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo SAM Flashback.png SAM Tired.png SAM Precinct.png El episodio empieza con un resumen de los principales hechos del episodio previo. Este termina con el descubrimiento de la cabeza cortada de Snow, la cual recuerda antes de volver al presente. Este se enmarca en Upper West Side Precint, una comisaría donde está siendo interrogado por estos hechos. Una agente le pide cooperación para cerrar dicho interrogatorio pronto, y a continuación le pregunta cómo se siente: *Hunky dory * I need to find the killer. * I'm pissed off * answer Tras responder, ella le dice que entiende su situación, pero necesita cooperación: * You don't know who did it * I don't think you do * Fuck off * Smoke SAM Not Caring.png SAM More Difficult.png SAM Questioning Bigby.png Sea cual sea la actitud de Bigby, éste termina notando que a la agente le empieza a sangrar la nariz, preguntándole por este hecho: *Are you okay? *You missed a spot *You look nuts *... SAM Sharp Noise.png SAM Police Collapsing.png SAM Please.png Tras hacerlo, Brannigan sigue con molestias, debido a que en su interior escucha unos fuertes ruidos que la inquietan. No sólo eso, sino que poco después queda inconsciente. A continuación entra en la sala Ichabod Crane, cargado con una caja de pruebas y pidiéndole que le acompañe rápidamente. *What did you do to her? *What's going on? *Why are you here ? *... SAM What Just Happened.png SAM We Have To Go.png SAM Photo Grab.png Él le responde que es un simple conjuro que hace perder la memoria, muy caro pero efectivo. Según afirma, todos los habitantes de la estación olvidarán las últimas 24 horas y lo que ocurrió en The Woodlands. Wolf termina haciéndole caso y abandonando el lugar con la foto de Snow decapitada. A la mañana siguiente ambos viajan en un coche conducido por Crane, iniciando un diálogo: *Thanks for the ride *Thanks for the bailout (Crane percibe esto) *This doesn't change anything (Crane lo recordará) *him A continuación te dirá que encontró a la persona que arrestaste en el episodio anterior (Dee o Woodsman) esposado a un poste, preguntando si fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Si el detenido fue Woodsman, se alegrará por haber tomado dicha decisión, ya que asegura que él debe tener algo de información sobre los asesinatos. En cambio, si el arrestado fue Dee se extrañará de haber tomado esa decisión, ya que se encontraba en el Trip Trap y duda que estuviera relacionado con el asesinato. Entonces debes responder: :En el caso de Dee *He has a brother *He's working for somebody *Not now, Crane *him :En el caso de Woodsman *He's not a strong suspect *I've got questions for him *Not now, Crane *him Crane le dice que Bluebeard está interrogándole, y Bigby sigue en su insistencia de que suele investigar todos los asesinatos ocurridos. Poco después habla sobre el reciente asesinato de Snow, por el cual ambos siguen afectados: 500px|center|link= *It's hard (Crane recordará esto) *You don't really care (Crane recordará esto) *This isn't helping *him (le ignoraste) Si se elige la segunda opción, Crane afirmará que Snow le quería mucho, aunque no lo manifestaba, y añadiendo una pregunta extra: *We have no common ground *Fine *Just forget it *... 500px|center|link= Tras seguir recordándola, pregunta si tenía algún indicio de lo que iba a ocurrirle: *We have no common ground *Fine *Just forget it *... Por último, Crane concurre que deben terminar con la ola de asesinatos. Al llegar a los apartamentos The Woodlands, aparca el coche y ambos entran al sótano de los mismos. 500px|center|link= Vídeo center|670 px (Hasta 9:12) Categoría:Capítulos de Smoke and Mirrors